1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an ink composition, an ink set, and an image forming method.
2. Related Art
As a result of advances in inkjet recording techniques in recent years, inkjet recording methods have come to be used for formation of high-definition images that had previously been formed by applications such as photography and offset printing, and high-quality recording is in great demand.
Inks for use in inkjet recording containing a colorant as a coloring agent, water, a water-soluble organic solvent, and a surfactant are generally-known. An ink which contains a dispersion of a water-insoluble vinyl polymer which contains a pigment has been proposed as being suitable for an ink for recording with high image quality (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2005-41994). An ink composition which contains a resin emulsion and a colloid of an oxide of an inorganic material has been proposed (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3550637) and is considered to be capable of providing favorable images.